


Vanilla

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: And teasing, Douglas is the lead singer, F/M, Smut, Sylvia and Douglas are both members of the same band, Sylvia is the guitarist, also Sylvia is TINY (5’4”), and Douglas is gigantic (6’7”), lots of flirting, so he’s more likely to be recognized, talk about a long distance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Douglas and Sylvia’s late night grocery run leads to some fun experimentation back at home
Relationships: OMC x OFC
Kudos: 2





	Vanilla

“I don’t get why you always want to go to the grocery store at like, midnight,” Sylvia grumbled as she walked from Doug’s car.

“It’s ten, not midnight,” Douglas replied.

“Ok, whatever.”

“I just like when it’s quiet.” Douglas was having trouble yanking the shopping cart free from the long line it was stuck in. “Jeez, Ok now I feel less manly.”

“I don’t think we even need a cart-“

Sylvia giggled as he managed to free it, and manoeuvred it into the grocery store. She kind of got it; the last year or so had gotten crazier and crazier, since their band had taken off. Now it felt like they were everywhere. Douglas got recognised a lot, more than Sylvia was. She knew how he felt about it; uncomfortable, weird. Now even the grocery store was a minefield for him.

Inside, the artificial light made Sylvia blink her tired eyes. There was awful piped music playing around the store, some whiney love song. She’d been at work all day, she wanted an early night. But Douglas persuaded her to come and buy ice cream, and for some reason Sylvia went along for the ride - she couldn't resist those cute puppy dog eyes. 

“This is so romantic, Doug,” she said, shaking her head. “You take me to like, the best places.”

He shot her a look. Those blue eyes, so much brighter under the harsh light. She couldnt help but smile, and he stopped, taking Sylvia’s face in his hand and kissing her right in the middle of the store. 

“I’m sorry I’m so weird, baby,” he said, smiling against her lips. She didn’t care about all the old people milling around the store, he just had that effect. She kissed him again, feeling his tongue slip into her mouth, and she steadied herself, holding onto the trolley.

“Ok, I forgive you. But we’re getting blueberry flavor,” she said, looking at him hard.

“I mean, I’m willing to negotiate with you.”

She pushed him away slightly, shaking her head, and he grabbed the trolley. An old lady stacking shelves gave them a disapproving look and he cracked up, Sylvia blushed. He was so gorgeous, who even cared. His wild dark brown curls stuffed under a cap, his blue eyes and that body in a tight old t-shirt, the outline of his muscles clear and his toned stomach showing as he reaches up to grab some chips from a high shelf. She touched the exposed skin and he turned to her immediately. 

“Cut that out,” Douglas said firmly.

“Sorry- I just...”

She bit her lip and he kissed her again.

“You cut that out,” Sylvia said breathlessly, looking into his gorgeous eyes. It’d been kind of a while since they had sex, he was so tired all the time from touring and recording. Just then the piped music started playing the unmistakeable notes of “Let’s Get It On”, which made them both laugh. He shook his head, pushed the cart. She headed for the frozen foods aisle.

“Ok- so, blueberry,” she said, reaching into the freezer. Douglas caught her wrist. 

“I said we’d negotiate.”

“Ferguson, you drag me out to the grocery store at ten p.m., I choose the ice cream.”

“I’m not into blueberry. How about this?” He pulled out a pint of Ben & Jerrys Rainforest Crunch. She looked at it. 

“Vanilla Ice Cream with Rainforest Crunch, a Cashew & Brazil Nut Butter Crunch”. Sylvia raised her eyebrows. “That sounds almost healthy. I’ll pass.”

“Ok, then what about this?” He pointed to a pint of World’s Best Vanilla. Sylvia looked at him.

“Are you serious?”

“It’s like, a classic, right?”

“You want vanilla?”

She returned his gaze, trying not to look at his gorgeous mouth, so full and kissable. He licked his bottom lip.

“Maybe I do.”

She shook her head. “You’re so boring.”

“It’s just ice cream, baby.”

He stared at her, a smile playing at his lips. “I never knew you felt so strong about this, Sylvia. Vanilla can be good.”  
Sylvia didn’t know how she was getting turned on in the goddamn ice cream aisle of the grocery store, but she felt it shiver through her. “I need something else tonight,” she said. 

He smiled that infuriating smile, and put two cartons of vanilla in the cart, then started pushing it down the aisle toward the registers. She shook your head, going after him. The teenage cashier glanced at Douglas as he put the stuff through, then glanced at him again.

“Hey, aren’t you that guy from The Gears?”

Douglas smiled, looking away kind of shyly, that cute way he always had.

“Uh, yeah. I’m Doug.”

“I saw your show at the south venue. So awesome, dude.”

“Thanks man.”

Douglas fumbled in his pocket for cash and put a crumpled handful in the dish. He counted it out almost apologetically. Sylvia couldn’t handle how cute he was. 

“Can you sign something for me?” the kid asked nervously. 

“Sure.”

The kid produced an old bus ticket from his pocket and a pen, and held it out apologetically. “Sorry, uh- I don’t have anything else.” 

Douglas grinned as he took it and signed his crazy signature with a flourish.

“Thanks for coming to the show. Really appreciate it. I hope we’ll play in town again real soon.”

The kid took the ticket like it was made of precious metal and carefully put it in his pocket. Douglas gave him a cute high five and they took their bags, returning the cart to the outside section. The icecream was cold through the plastic bag against Sylvia’s leg.

“I’m sooooooo tired,” Sylvia complained as she walked back to the car, “All this for vanilla?”

“You know I love you,” he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled; it never got old, him saying that. 

On the drive back he sang along softly to the radio, his gorgeous baritone all for her. He was singing a Neil Young song, and she touched his hand on the wheel, thinking how beautiful he was in the glow of the lights on the highway. He smiled at her touch, and she reached over and took off his hat, running her hand over his wavy hair. 

“This is good,” he said softly, his eyes on the road.

“What is?”

“Just... being normal. Doing regular shit with you.”

Sylvia smiled. “Yeah.” It really was.

When they got back to their house, Sylvia was about to put the ice cream in the freezer when he stopped her. “Hold up.”

“It’s melting.”

“That’s ok.”

Sylvia looked at him, not understanding at first. He pinned her to the kitchen counter, his hands on either side of her, and kissed her - taking Sylvia’s bottom lip between his teeth and making her moan a little, totally taken by surprise. 

“Still melting...” she said, looking into his eyes.

“Just trust me, baby.”

He broke away and picked up one of the pints of ice cream, and then pulled her by the hand, taking her into their bedroom. Sylvia giggled, protesting a little but not really meaning it. He pushed her onto the bed, putting the ice cream on the bedside table, and then peeled off his shirt, giving her a view of that gorgeous toned body you’d been admiring at the grocery store. Sylvia could only stare at the defined muscles of his abs and chest, the pants he wore low on his hips and the dark trail of hair that led downwards from his stomach. Seeing him like that was enough to make her feel turned on already. 

Then, he pulled her shirt off, followed by her pants, sliding them down her legs. Sylvia sat there in just her underwear as he looked at her, that hungry need in his eyes. She reached for him and he kissed her, reaching around to undo her bra and slipping it off, his mouth moving to her neck, then to her chest as he cupped her breasts in his hands and gently flicked his tongue over her nipples, making Sylvia throw her head back and sigh in pleasure. 

He went down onto his knees in front of Sylvia, sliding her panties down her legs and tossing them away. He looked up at her and then slowly ran his tongue from her entrance to her clit, doing it a few more times until she was gasping- “Doug..”   
At that he got up and pushed her back on the bed, undoing his shorts and taking them off along with his underwear. She stared at him as he picked up the pint of ice cream and then put his finger in it, running his finger over Sylvia’s lips, as she tasted cold, sweet vanilla. She licked her lips and he smiled.

“Thought you weren’t a fan?”

She giggled and tried to pull him in for a kiss, but he resisted, going back to the pint and scooping out a handful. She had no idea what to say; this was definitely not what she was expecting. He crawled up on her and smeared the ice cream on her breasts, licking it off with slow strokes of his tongue, circling around her nipples and gently sucking them, one then the other. The coldness of the icecream mingled with the warm softness of his tongue made Sylvia gasp loudly. 

He continued to smear ice cream over her stomach, all the way down to her thighs, licking it off her skin, which she never thought could possibly be sexy. Sylvia just wanted his mouth on her again, she was aching for him at this point. Her skin was sticky from the ice cream, but she just didn’t care. 

“Doug… please..” she gasped, he wasn’t touching her at all, and she needed to cum so badly.

“I have ice cream all over my fingers.”

“Fuck Doug... please.”

He looked up at her, that cheeky smile. “You taste so good, Sylvia... I think I want some cherry with this vanilla...”

She just moaned in response, as he brushed his lips against her clit, making her shiver and reach for his hair. When she tugged at it, he moaned softly, finally returning his attention to her core, pulling lightly on her clit with his lips and then flicking it with his tongue, alternating with long slow licks. He sucked his fingers into his mouth, then when he’d gotten rid of the traces of ice cream he gently entered her with them, slowly pumping them in and out as he teased her clit with his tongue. 

He was incredible at this, always taking his time and teasing her long enough to drive her crazy, so by the time she reached her peak, it arrowed through her whole body. He didn’t stop until she was writhing underneath him, cumming harder than she had in ages, pulling him hard into her as you rode it out, and making him break away, gasping. 

He crawled up on her, his skin sticking to hers from the icecream, and kissed her deeply. 

“See? I told you vanilla can be good.”

She giggled, pulling him to her again, “Mm-hmm.”

“Kinda ruins the bed though.”

“Shower,” she said. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. Sylvia smiled, pressing her naked body up against his and kissing him lingeringly before he scooped her up off the bed and carried her into the bathroom, not-so surprisingly strong. He was too fucking cute. And sexy as hell. Vanilla, though. Well, she could fix that.


End file.
